Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a radar technique, and particularly relates to a technique of detecting an object based on a beat signal acquired by transmitting and receiving continuous waves.
Background
A technique of detecting an object using a radar technique has been known. For example, JP-A-2009-14405 discloses a technique in which an on-vehicle radar device detects various objects (e.g., vehicles, pedestrians, roadside objects) existing around the vehicle, and the objects detected are utilized by various driving support systems such as pre-crash safety (PCS) and adaptive cruise control (ACC).
For example, in a FMCW radar apparatus, fast Fourier transformation (FFT) is performed for a beat signal generated from transmission/reception waves to extract a peak signal component in the FFT result, whereby a distance to an object that reflects radar waves, a relative speed and an incoming direction of the reflected waves can be obtained. Further, processes such as a tracking process and a segmentation process are performed. The tracking process tracks an object in a time series manner, and the segmentation process segments parameters estimated in accordance with the same object. As a result, type of the object is recognized based on information (e.g., location, speed, size) of each object obtained through the above-mentioned processes.